


Last Man Standing

by Cityoffayz



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No FAYZ, F/F, F/M, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityoffayz/pseuds/Cityoffayz
Summary: It never bothered him that he was single, he wasn’t the only one. Now Caine has to go and get a girlfriend, and Edilio’s relationship status is back in discussion.If only they knew the truth.
Relationships: Astrid Ellison/Sam Temple, Brianna "The Breeze" Berenson/Dekka Talent, Diana Ladris/Caine Soren, Edilio Escobar/Roger, Quinn Gaither/Lana Arwen Lazar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, meaning it to be a one shot, but it’s 1 am and I couldn’t finish it, so decided to post this in parts. Chances are it will just be two parts, but who knows. 
> 
> Apologise for spelling mistakes, it’s late.

“I still can’t believe it”  
“Well, deny it all you want Sammy, it’s true.”

Caine Soren is a notorious flirt. He has a serious inability to be around the same girl for more than a few days, with six being his record. Everyone made fun of him for it; it didn’t help that almost everyone he hung out with were coupled with each other, and had been for years. Sam and Astrid, Brianna and Dekka, Lana and Quinn. The only one single in the group beside him was Edilio, but it wasn’t for a lack of trying.  
Caine didn’t try. He bounced from girl to girl, with no intention of building anything meaningful with one of them.  
That’s why it was such a shock when Caine announced to the group that he was now in an exclusive relationship, and had been for three months.

“You’ve seriously grown up? What the hell happened to you that made you finally become an adult?” Brianna sat opposite him, nursing a ridiculously sized cup of coffee. 

“You’re seriously making fun of me for lack of maturity, the girl who can’t even legally drink yet?” Caine scoffed. 

“She has a point Caine, you’re not exactly the most reliable” Astrid said pointedly. 

“If this is about that damn fish, I swear to God-“

“Okay!” Sam quickly interrupted them. “Look, it’s fine. You’ve grown up, congratulations. I think we are all glossing over the most important question. Who the hell is this girl, and how is she stupid enough to willingly date Caine for any length of time?”

“Thanks”

“Let’s brainstorm” said Dekka. “Okay, so she’s probably hot, yeah? You are far too shallow to date someone for their personality” 

Caine didn’t bother to take offence. “She’s conventionally attractive, yes”

“Hold on” Quinn pulled a piece of paper and pen seemingly out of no where. “Girlfriend bingo. Bet you we can guess enough about this girl that we get a line, if not to. You have a very basic type, let’s face it”

Quinn scrawled ‘hot’ into a corner. “What’s the suggestions?”

“Short”

“Make-up”

“Mostly wears black”

“Wears high heels even when unnecessary”

“Long hair”

“A bitch”

“A bitch?” Caine asked, confused. 

“Yep” Lana said shortly. “You have a habit of dating girls who are overtly rude, which probably says something about you that I don’t want to explore, because it’s breakfast and i don’t want to be sick. Also Astrid is here and she’s a prude”

“Hey!”

“Moving on” Quinn counted the number of boxes left. “What should we put in the middle?”

Silence fell in the room, until Sam snapped his fingers triumphantly. “I know! All your girlfriends look the same. I bet you anything that she is Latina”

Caine didn’t have to say anything. Fuck, they got him. 

*

This was going to be a problem for Edilio.  
All his friends were now in a relationship. It never bothered him before; the rest were made for each other, and Caine was destined to be single until he was 40 when he marries a 20 year old gold digger. Until now, as the bastard has finally decided to get a life.  
Now Edilio was the only one left. 

His friends had tried to set him up, with no success. There was one small issue with these set ups and blind dates; they were girls. His friends remained unaware that his interests laid somewhere very different.  
He wasn’t ashamed of it, not really. And he didn’t think his friends would hate him for it, they weren’t the type. Even the one religious friend, Astrid, wouldn’t care. Edilio kind of just never got around to telling them, and now it was too late. 

He had debated dating a girl for a bit, just to maintain the illusion. But every time he tried, he felt terrible. It wasn’t fair to drag this girl along just because he was afraid.  
No, he was going to do it. Edilio could do it. 

A lull fell over the breakfast table, as Quinn sealed the bingo card. Edilio closed his eyes, trying to psych himself up. He could just say it, and then it wouldn’t be done. No fuss, no muss, no stress- 

“What about you Edilio?” Lana asked casually. All eyes turned to him. “Have a secret hot, bitchy Latina girlfriend you’re not telling us about?”

“I-“  
JUST SAY IT IDIOT.  
“Nope, single as ever.”  
Coward. 

*  
Tonight was the night they were finally meeting the mystery girl.  
The rest were having a movie might, deciding to binge watch the Indiana Jones movies while Caine went on a date with the mystery.  
Caine was stubborn on keeping her away from them, his reasoning being that they were all fucking annoying and she didn’t deserve to be bothered by them. However, after a few days of complaining from Sam and bribery from Astrid, Caine agreed to have her come round to the apartment before the date.  
“Five minutes max, and so help me god if you mention that fucking bingo card”

He was uncharacteristically nervous. Caine didn’t care what the thought, but for all he knew Diana would. She acted tough, but he wasn’t a mind reader, it could just be that: an act. He hovered by the door in his coat and shoes, ready to leave as soon as possible. 

“Did you put down rude on the bingo card?” Asked Brianna, shoving an ungodly amount of popcorn in her mouth. 

“Bitch is on there, does that count?”

“I guess, but it depends-“

“Shh!” The walls were thin, and Caine could hear quiet footsteps coming closer and closer. Shit. 

The seven on the sofa all in sync, dropping their phones and whipping their necks around to get a closer look. 

“Thinking back, I totally should have put tall instead of short on the card, I bet-“

“Shut up Brianna, you’ll lose anyway. I mean, seriously, blonde?”

“You would’ve thought this was a life or death situation, quit taking this so seriously” Caine rolled his eyes. 

“We all created different bingo cards, and whoever wins gets 10 dollars from everyone else.” Quinn waved his own in the air.

“You what?”

“Wait I can hear her!” Astrid whisper shouted, jumping up from the sofa. 

The last thing Caine wanted to do was scare her. The sight of seven strangers betting on your various attributes isn't exactly normal. 

“Got nothing to lose” Caine muttered to himself, wiping all nerves from his face. 

There was a knock on the door.


End file.
